


Rachel

by allec_rameht



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Romance, amberprice, pricefield
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: “Porque eu nunca serei Rachel, e esse é meu pior defeito”.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 3





	Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Beta - reader: Colerful Writer

Chloe era minha amiga. Eu a apoiei em todos os momentos em que precisou porque ela era importante para mim. E Chloe sempre esteve lá por mim, pois me amou.

_Mas seu amor não é o bastante._

Éramos piratas, melhores amigas quando crianças. Afastei-me afastei e parti seu coração. Ela buscou refúgio nos braços e lábios de outra. O coração partido da vez fora o meu.

_Mas eu nunca assumirei._

Chloe amava Rachel de uma forma que jamais poderia comigo. Apesar disso, sabia que no fundo se sentia sozinha. Tão solitária quanto eu. Talvez isso tivesse feito meus sentimentos nascerem, por sua solidão ser tão similar a minha, por Chloe me compreender como ninguém mais poderia.

_Mas Chloe nunca seria minha._

Quando me toca é como se todos os meus átomos pegassem fogo. O ar me foge dos pulmões, e ao menos sei quem sou. Ela é tudo que mais anseio. Saber que jamais poderei substituir Rachel dói. Rasga-me a alma de tal forma que não sei como continuo viva. Eu não me importaria de ser um fantoche em suas mãos, uma reles substituta de seu amor.

_Mas Rachel é importante demais._

Tão essencial que sou deixada de lado, mesmo Rachel estando ausente. Procuro me enaltecer ao seu lado para ser notada pela sua luz. Nem se for por uma fração de segundos. Chegar perto de sua grandeza para que eu faça parte de sua vida, para que Chloe saiba que eu ainda estou aqui _por_ ela.

_Mas Chloe não me percebe._

Meu peito se aperta numa dor palpável cada vez que Chloe fala _dela_. É quase como se um pedaço de mim morresse sempre quando é tão evidente que nunca haverá reciprocidade. Mesmo suplicando, mesmo simulando, mesmo tentando, eu não sou o suficiente para Chloe, não tanto quanto Rachel foi, nem como Chloe merece.

_Mas e se eu tentar?_

Não vou negar que me questiono às vezes. Poderia me declarar, libertar um pouco deste sofrimento através de minhas palavras. Mas então, vejo como seus olhos brilham e seu sorriso mais verdadeiro aparece quando fala _sobre_ a Rachel. Eu nunca recebi algo assim dela. Temos uma boa intimidade, mas meu amor jamais a alcançará. 

_Porque eu nunca serei Rachel, e esse é meu pior defeito._


End file.
